The Leaving Game
by devil3567
Summary: Something happens that will change the lives of the cohens and evryone involved with the family.
1. Chapter 1

The Leaving Game

Disclaimer: I do not own the oc or any of there characters, fox and there affiliates do.

Summery: one of the characters goes through a tough lesson in life.

Chapter one:

It was dark and foggy that night, not a very good night to be driving around; but Seth ignored it he had to see summer. He just had to win summer back. It only took him like 10 minuets to get there because he was so familiar with the route to her house. He pulled up into her driveway and sprinted to her front door. He banged on the door almost breaking his hand in the process. "Come on summer answer the damn door." He heard some rustling behind the door and some obscene curse words. The door flung open to reveal summers step mom, "good evening Mrs. Roberts is summer home." She looked at him for a second as if in deep thought.

"shesss a shess up stairs in her rroomm sweet heart." She slurred out as Seth preceded into the house the step monster grabbed Seth's ass.

He jumped a little then side stepped her and ran up the stairs. Omg did summers step mom just grab my ass. He approached the door slowly gathering his thoughts and clearing his head.

Alright Seth you can do this just knock on the door and tell her how you feel. He knocked on the door and waited for her answer. "Go away I'm studying um naked." She shouted "if that's supposed to keep me out your so wrong cause I'm willing to be your study partner." "Seth ewe could you be more of a perv." She scoffed "listen summer can I come in I really need to talk to you." She thought for a second then opened the door "you have 5 minuets SETH what's up." The way she said his first name made him cringe. "I um I um..." he stumbled about his words like a two year old she just glared at him "spit it out SETH I don't have all night." There it was again his dreaded first name she never called him Seth like that. "its just I love you summer and I can't stand us not talking or hanging out, I love you that's all, But if you don't feel the same I would like for us to still be friends cause I can't lose all of you." She was stunned into silence which was rare for summer. God I want to say yes but I can't go through this with him again I can't stand the heart break again, plus things with Zach are okay. So she does the only thing she could think to do. "No SETH I don't love you and as far as friends go we can't be just friends, so just go SETH." That was the straw that broke him; Seth's spirit was crushed along with his heart he couldn't hold back the tears anymore so he turned around and sprinted out of her room not even stopping as he reached the stairs taking them two at a time. Summer reached out to her closed door and collapsed onto her floor sobbing uncontrollably. That was the hardest thing she had to ever endure. But she didn't care she loved him dam it and she was going to give him a chance so she grabbed her cell and dialed his number. Seth jumped into his car and sped away tears stains streaking his face. He didn't care what he looked like he was pissed of and sad to boot. His phone started to ring he looked down to it on the floor but he couldn't see who was calling him because of the unshed tears in his eyes. He wiped at his eyes and reached down for his phone when he lost control of his car. He was barreling right towards a tree he couldn't stop so he braced himself for the impact. The range rover slammed into the tree rendering Seth unconscious among other things. "Its 2005 you know what to do." Summer sighed "listen Seth I really need to talk to you call me back."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the oc or any of there characters, fox and there affiliates do.

Recap: The range rover slammed into the tree rendering Seth unconscious among other things. "Its 2005 you know what to do." Summer sighed "listen Seth I really need to talk to you call me back."

Chapter Two:

There was a man out for a run that saw the whole accident unfold in front of his eyes, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911 "911 operator what's your emergency?" "Ah yes I just witnessed a car accident of handily road I need some help here." "Alright sir calm down help is on the way." He hung up the phone when he heard the sirens blaring in the distance he stood there and waited for the help. Summer was pacing her room frantically trying to figure out her next move. "God Seth what the hell is wrong just call me back damn it." She picked up her phone and called her best friend for some advice. "Hey sum what's up." "I really screwed up coop I think I lost him for good this time." "Who summer Zach what's going on." "No Seth he came to my room and professed his undying love for me and said if I didn't feel the same way that he would still like for us to be friends." "What did you say to him sum." "Well I told him I didn't love him that I hated him and there is no way in hell we could become friends." "Wow sum I can't believe you said that to him. How did he take it?" "Well let's see he ran out of here crying, he was crying coop I have never seen him cry before, and the thing is it was a total lie I love him so much. What do I do I called him and told him to call me but he won't answer his phone." "Well sum just give him some time to process everything he will call you back just relax." "Thanks coop your right." "I know sum I'm always right just get some rest he will call I promise." The police just arrived at the scene of the accident. "Hey bob have we got an id on the victim yet?" "Yeah John his name is Seth Cohen his parents live over on Pinehurst." "Omg that's Sandy Cohen's son, I worked with him back when he was a public defender. There good people, I will deliver the news myself." With the scene clearing out John and his partner Sam went to inform the Cohen's of Seth's accident. They approached the Cohen's house about 10 minuets later. They got out of there cruiser and headed to the front door to break the news. "God I hate this part of the job." John knocked on the door and waited for an answer, Sandy Cohen walked up to the door and looked out the window to see to police officers at the door he of course assumes either Ryan or Seth got in some trouble. He threw open the door and saw his old friend John. "John nice seeing you it's been to long, which one of my boys have gotten into trouble this time." "Sandy can we come in." "Ah yeah sure where are my manors, please come in and sit down."

The officers come in and sit down on the couch accompanied by Sandy. Sandy called out for his wife. "Honey come in here." Kirsten came bustling in; she saw the officers and assumed the same thing that Sandy did. "Which one is in trouble Sandy?" Kirsten sat down by her husband and waited for the officers to speak. "I hate to be the barrier of bad news Sandy but your son was involved in a car accident tonight. He was taken to hoag hospital about 15 minuets ago." Kirsten let out a loud breath she had been holding only to suck on a bigger one. "Which one of my sons was is Seth or Ryan." "It was Seth." "Omg no not my lil boy, how bad is it." "I'm not certain Kirsten if you would like me and my partner can give you a ride to the hospital they will know more on the condition of Seth." Kirsten grabbed a hold of Sandy's arm tears forming in her eyes. "No that's alright John we can drive but let me try to get a hold of my other son to meet us there." Sandy got up from his spot on the couch and got the house phone and called Ryan's cell phone. "Hey Sandy I'm getting ready to leave Marisa's house now." "Ryan Seth was in an accident about 15 minuets ago me, and Kirsten are on our way to the hospital, can you meet us there?" "Of course we will be there as soon as we can." "Alright drive careful kid." When

Ryan hung up the phone Marisa looked to him with concern she heard could tell something was wrong. "Ryan what is it, what's wrong." She grabs his hand and rubs it reassuringly. "Seth was in an accident 20 minuets ago he's in the hospital. We have to get there can you drive me." "Oh my god alright let me grab my keys and we can go. Has anyone called summer yet." Ryan looks down at the floor he knew what he had to do but he hated doing it. "No but you go get your stuff I'll call her." Marisa took off to get her purse and keys, while Ryan pulled out his cell phone and hit summers number.

Summer was lying down thinking about her life and her life with Seth when her cell phone started going off. She jumped from the bed and grabbed her phone with out even looking at the caller id. "Seth I am so sorry I didn't mean it I love you too." Ryan didn't know what to do. "Um it's not Seth it's me Ryan." "Oh hey chino what's up?" he hated that name but he didn't mind it when summer called him it, she wasn't meaning it in a bad way it meant friendship to him. "There's no easy way to tell you this, Seth was in an accident about 25 minuets ago, he's at hoag now me a Marisa are on our way there." Summer was speechless her heart was in her throat pulsating with each painful beat, she could breath it felt as though someone kicked her in her gut. "Hello Summer are you still there?" "Ah yeah Ryan I'll be there soon." With that said both Ryan and summer sprung into action, both leaving in a hurry.


	3. Hospital

The Leaving Game

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or any of its characters, fox and their affiliates do.

Recap: Summer was lying down thinking about her life and her life with Seth when her cell phone started going off. She jumped from the bed and grabbed her phone with out even looking at the caller id. "Seth I am so sorry I didn't mean it I love you too." Ryan didn't know what to do. "Um it's not Seth it's me Ryan." "Oh hey chino what's up?" he hated that name but he didn't mind it when summer called him it, she wasn't meaning it in a bad way it meant friendship to him. "There's no easy way to tell you this, Seth was in an accident about 25 minuets ago, he's at hoag now me a Marisa are on our way there." Summer was speechless her heart was in her throat pulsating with each painful beat, she could breath it felt as though someone kicked her in her gut. "Hello Summer are you still there?" "Ah yeah Ryan I'll be there

soon." With that said both Ryan and summer sprung into action, both leaving in a hurry.

The Cohen's were beside themselves; they didn't know what to do or how to react to the situation they are being put in. Their son Seth their baby was in the hospital and fighting for his life. Kirsten was a mess as to be expected, and Sandy was pacing up and down the halls demanding that someone update him on the condition of his son whilst threating legal action if someone didn't update him soon. Ryan sat down holding Marissa's hand and trying his best to keep his composure and not punch something or someone. That's when it happened Seth's doctor came out to update them on Seth's condition.

"Mister and Misses Cohen I presume." Asked the doctor matter of fact to Kirsten and Sandy, Sandy was the first one to jump down his throat, "yes how is our son." The doctor hesitated for a second before answering, " well Mr. Cohen your son is in critical condition, he made it through surgery not it's a waiting game. His heart stopped during surgery but we were able to bring him back, he had extensive internal injuries but we were able to get a handle on those, what really worries me is his brain injury."

Sandy is only able to nod his head he is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't even hear his wife speak up.

"What do you mean when you say brain injury, how bad is it and what are we to expect." Kirsten squeaks out barely above a whisper. The doctor looks to the family and tries not to crush any hopes they may have about their son. "Well he was partially ejected out the sunroof of the vehicle and he sustained a major blow to his head, he was unresponsive when he was brought in and hasn't yet regained consciousness, we relived the swelling in his brain by performing a procedure called burr holes, which is about 6 little holes in his skull to alleviate the pressure that was building from all the swelling. We put a special monitor on his head to measure the pressures inside his skull. If he can make it through the next 48 hours he has a good shot at recovering, we just wont know what his neurological status will be until he wakes up, and there is a chance he may not wake up. Now I am not telling you all this to scare you or to tell you there is no hope, I am just preparing you for all the possible scenarios. Now do you all have any more questions that I may be able to assist you with?" sandy was now holding Kirsten as she let out little sobs and Marissa took Ryan's hand into her own as soon as the doctor started talking.

"Yeah I have a question when is Seth able to have visitors?" everyone swirled around to see disheveled Summer with her hands on her hips and her make up running. "Sum when did you get here?" Summer looked over to her best friend and put her hands up in the air "about as soon as the doctor started talking."

"Well miss visiting hours will be open to the ICU for family members only." Summer looked at the doctor with such rage she could have killed him with her look alone. That's when sandy spoke up first. "Thank you doctor who do we need to talk to for my sons room number and directions on how to get there."

"Of course Mr. Cohen right this way I will take you all to see the ICU charge nurse and she will get you situated in the waiting room upstairs and take family members in to see Seth." Kirsten spoke up " thank you for all the information and your help doctor." The entire group followed the older doctor up to the ICU waiting room where they all got situated and waited for the charge nurse to come out and update them with the visitor situation. By this time Kirsten had already called her father and Julie to let them know what had happened, and also made a call to here sister Hailey to tell her how Seth is doing and what room number he was in. the room was engulfed in silence until the nurse finally approached the family. "Cohen Family" she shouted out.


End file.
